Reunion
by sarahbearaswt
Summary: Max leaves Roswell and Liz. But is it forever? Future fic, (This was the very first tosry i every wrote, in the middle to end of season 1)


Title: Reunion ****

Title: Reunion

****

Author: Sarah M

****

Email: sajo_morningstar@angelfire.com

****

Rating: PG

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or names, though I wish I did.

****

Summary: Max leaves Roswell and Liz. But is it forever?

****

Category: Max/Liz

****

Author's Notes: I've made some changes to the story sorry. But hopefully it's easier to read now. Let me know what you think please. This was written in the middle to end of season 1 so all of season 2 is irrelevant to the story.

Dear Journal; it's been five years, 1,825 days, five long years. Some times it feels like just yesterday. But it has been five years since my ray of sunlight was born, Claudia Marie Parker. Even longer has he been gone, almost six years. The night we made love is one I'll never forget. We were both so in love and we started to plan our future. Then the weeks after that were great. Then I took the test. It came out positive. I know the first thing I had to do was tell him. But when I go to his house and went into his room I found the note. I still remember so clearly what it said, "Liz, I'm sorry for leaving like this, but if I had stayed I would have lost Michael and Isabelle forever. Some day I'll come back, I promise. Please wait for me. I love you. -Max-" as I read the word the tears just fell nothing I did made them stop. All I could do was think of what I was going to do. I was pregnant with his child and I had lost him. But now I've live for six years without him. I don't know how I could have done it without Maria. The funny thing is that she could never have made it with out me. Every day she talks less and less about Michael. I know it kills her to get over him. And it kills me to get over Max, but it kills us even more to live without them. What makes it even harder is the other day she asked the question I've dreaded. She asked why she didn't have a daddy like the other kids. All I could make my self say was that she did. The she asked the second feared question, where is he? The question alone almost brought me to tears but I told her that her had to go away for a while. Thank God she didn't ask any more questions. I think the look on my face must have explained it. She is so smart and she understands so much. She is exactly like her father. What I couldn't tell her was that I didn't know when or even if he was really coming back. I've almost given up hope.

Liz slowly wiped a tear off her cheek as she put down her journal and pen. _Why?_ She wondered, _why?_ A blast of giggles stirred her from her thoughts. Claudia woke up! She slowly got up from the couch and walked to Claudia's door. A stir of giggles came from the room. Liz opened the door to find the curly, brown hared five yr. Old wrestling with her little cream colored puppy. 

"Good-morning Claudia." Liz said as cheerfully as she could.

"Mommy! Good-morning. Look and the puppy! Isn't she cute!" Claudia replied with all the joy of a five-year-old.

"Have you thought of a name for her?"

"Umm… I know! Michael!"

The words made Liz's heart jump into her throat. _Michael!!! Does she know… how could she know…can she sense them? _All the hopes, fears, and thoughts flew through her mind.

"Where did you get that name? Is there some one at you school with that name?"

"No. It just came to me. I don't know why."

__

Maybe it was just coincidence. I had to be. How could she have know.

"Oh, wait I can't call her that!" 

"Why Claudy?"

"Because, silly, it's a boys name. My puppy is a girl. I'll call her Isabelle!"

__

How could she have known!!! That could not have been coincidence! She had to call Maria.

"That sounds wonderful! Why don't we get some breakfast and the we can take… Isabelle to the park and play."

"YEA!!!"

"Do you mind if we invite Aunt Maria too?"

"Yea!!"

Before Liz could reply Claudia and Isabelle had bounded into the kitchen.

****

Part 2:

"Honestly Liz you're looking too far into this. Isabelle is a very common name. Michael is even more common."

"But Maria, what if. Could they really be back?" The hope in her voice was more than obvious.

"Don't you think that was the first thing to enter my mind? But if we get our hopes up, we'll be worse off than before." 

"I know but what if…"

"Aunt Mia'! Will you come play on the swings with me?" A voice suddenly shouted from across the playground.

"Do you mind, Liz?"

"Of course not. Go ahead. But bring the dog over here."

As Liz watched Maria and Claudia play she got lost in her thoughts once again.

__

Damn it! Max thought to himself as he slammed the phone book closed. Boston had turned out to be yet another dead end. _Why did I ever leave her in the first place?_ He had been back to Roswell only to find Liz gone. No one knew where she went and no one seemed very anxious to talk to him, so he, Isabelle and Michael agreed to move on and keep looking. They had been to Santa Fe, Texas, California, New York City, New Orleans, and dozen of smaller places along the way. Why had he come to Boston? He'd been having the strongest urges to try there since they let Roswell. But once again…nothing. He had 2 hours till he had to meet Isabelle and Michael, and the park across the street looked so peaceful. So slowly he walked across the street. First thing he saw was a bench with a woman who looked about 25 years old. She seemed of in her own world, while the cream colored puppy next to her had wound him self around the leg of the bench.

"Do you mind?" he asked as he gestured down to the bench next to the woman.

"Huh?" the voice had startled Liz out of her thoughts. As she looked up dark hared, tired, gruffy looking man stood beside her.

"Do you mind if I sit down? I didn't mean to disturb you." He said again

"Oh that's ok."

"You look like you have a lot on your mind."

"Yea you could say that…"

"Mommy, look at Aunt Mia!" Claudia's voice shouted from across the playground. Liz looked up to see Maria with her butt in a baby swing with her arms and legs flailing everywhere. The site couldn't help but make Liz laugh.

"Your daughter?" the man asked.

"Yea. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"She's really something." Max replied only half-paying attention. The strange, but beautiful woman looked so familiar, yet so… unfamiliar. "Do I know you?" he asked.

"I don't think so. I'm not from around here."

"Me neither. Where are you from?"

"Oh back west."

"Oh. Are you ok, you seem upset."

"No, I am upset."

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm a great listener."

The man was so familiar. Liz didn't know why but she trusted him… "I'm just thinking about the past. My life and how things used to be."

"Are they good memories?"

"Yes. Mostly memories of my daughter… and her father." She explained as she motioned towards Claudia.

"Can to tell me about it?"

"He was the most wonderful, amazing man I'd ever met. He was smart honest, loving."

"But…"

"But we were just too different."

"What happened?"

"He just left one day. He left a note and I haven't heard from him since."

"Well if he gave up some one as beautiful as you and your daughter then he's crazy and your better off without him."

"Thank you. That's very sweet. But I loved him, more than life…and as for Claudy, he didn't know about her. I was going to his house to tell him when I got there I found the note."

As Liz looked across the park she saw Claudia and Maria and decided it was time for lunch.

"I'm sorry but I better get some lunch for her." Liz explained as she pointed to Claudia. "It was nice to talk to you and meet you." Liz told him honestly, as she got up and started to walk with Isabelle towards Maria and Claudia.

"Wait…Liz??" Max cried as it stuck him who she was.

"What did you just call me?" Liz asked as she turned around… _Could it really be him?_

Could it really be her? The words flew from his mouth before he could stop them.

Liz turned around and knew it really was him. "Max!!" she dropped the leash and dog and ran to him, crying. The next thing she knew she was in his arms. _He's back! My Max is back!_

****

Part 3: 

__

"LIZ! What are you doing!" Maria cried as she came over with Claudia and saw Liz wrapped up in the strange man she had been sitting with. "Oh my God! MAX!" Maria cried as she saw the face of the man and the tears and look on Liz's face. Maria was now running over to hug him. 

"Mommy, who is that man? I know him." A confused Claudia said.

"This is…" Liz started to say, as Max grabbed Claudia and whirled her around.

"Yes Max, you the guy I was talking about."

"I'm you dad." Max said as he started to cry. And I'm never going leave you or your mom ever again. I promise." With those few simple word Liz and Claudia both started to cry. "I'm so sorry for leaving you." Max said as he clung to Liz and his daughter.

"What about Michael and Isabelle?" Maria interrupted._ Oh shit!_ Max thought. He knew they were going to kill him for being late.

" I was supposed to meet them 10 min. ago. Come with me. Please. Michael will really want to see you, Maria."

"Why would he want to see me? He never even said good-bye." The painful memories came flooding back to Maria. She closed her eyes to hold back the tears.

"Of course he wants to see you! He's been looking for you for the last five years. Please just come." Max knew some how he had to convince Maria to come.

"Please Maria." Liz added in. She knew Maria wanted to go see Michael. 

"Ok… I'll go" She knew there was no way of getting out of it. And with that they left the park and headed down the street towards the café where they were to meet Michael and Isabelle. _My life is perfect again._ Liz said to her self as she watched Max carrying Claudia down the street.

As they turned on to the street where the café was Michael and Isabelle sat and watched out the café window.

"LOOK! It's Max! And… OH MY GOD! He found them." Isabelle cried as she saw the four of them walking down the street. Before Michael could turn to look Isabelle was out of the booth and running for the door. Michael jumped up and followed. _Oh God! It's Maria I've found her! _The thoughts ran through his head faster than he could comprehend them. Ahead of him Isabelle had already reached the four and was crying and hugging them all.

"We missed you guys so much…" Was all she could manage to say. She was had been so busy hugging Maria and Liz that she hadn't even noticed the little girl Max had been carrying. "Who…"

"This is Claudia… my daughter… _our_ daughter." Max interrupted as he looked at Liz. He felt complete once again.

"Hi. I'm your Aunt Isabelle." She said to the beautiful little girl. "How old are you?" She asked curiously. As she questioned her niece Michael ran up, taking Maria in his arms and whirling her around in the air.

"God I've missed you!" he told her as she started crying. All Maria could do was cry and look in his eyes and cry more. Every time she tried to say something the tears just flew from her eyes.

"Come on guys; let's go inside." Michael said as he put Maria back on the ground, but still held on to her hand for dear life. The others quickly agreed and the group headed back to the café. Isabelle took Claudia from Max and still talking to her, started walking back to the café.

Liz started to follow the others when Max grabbed her by the arm pulling her back to him.

"There's something I've waiting six years to say to you." He paused briefly as he pulled a small worn gray box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me. Please. I've lost you once and I never, ever want to lose you again. Please say you will." He didn't know what else to say so he opened to the box to reveal a beautiful, shinning, diamond ring. "Oh my God! Max!… Of course I'll marry you." And with that she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deep and passionately. Knowing she would never have to spend another night alone, or lonely. She had her family back. All of her family; Michael, Isabelle, Maria, Claudia, Alex and…_her_ Max

THE END


End file.
